dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of countries with Disney+ availability
Current Real *Netherlands (launched on September 12) *United States (launched on November 12) *Canada (launched on November 12) *New Zealand (launched on November 19) *Puerto Rico (launched on November 19) *Australia (launched on November 19) Fictional *Gau (with Filase) (launched on August 30) *Circlia (launched on October 5, 2019) *Indosa (launched on November 11, 2019) *Kadersaryinan Islands countries (including Clyohraira, Bairan, Tashein and Lemongo) (launched on November 12) *El Kadsre (with UEKN, all El Kadsreian Islands countries and El Kadsres territories) (launched on November 12) *Republic of Guy (launched on November 12) *Aquaria (launched on November 20) *Edonia, Momoland Islandia & Doofania (launched on November 23) *Euro Republics (launched on November 12) Upcoming Real *Japan (will launch on TBA 2020) *United Kingdom (will launch on March 31) *Germany (will launch on March 31) *France (will launch on March 31) *Italy (will launch on March 31) *Spain (will launch on March 31) Fictional *Alexonia (will launch on November 12) *Barokia (will launch on December 3) *Conlandia (will launch on November 19) *Charlesland Republic (will launch on November 12) *Edmakasin countries (will launch on Q2 2020) *Eruowood (will launch November 12) *Harris (will launch November 1) *Helvmark (will launch on January 2020) *Herzoland (will launch on February 14, 2020) *Ivalice (will launch November 12) *Minecraftia (will launch on November 12) *Pansaura (will launch on November 12) *Ringia (will launch on November 12) (pre-order available) *Sakaria (will launch on November 26) *Schelipoerys (will launch on December 31) *Scratchia (will launch on November 19) *Stevia (will launch on November 12) *Tasanala (will launch on December 1) *Republic of Guy (will launch on January 1) *Vustrela (will launch on November 19) *Yuru-charaia/Yuocharia (will launch on November 12) *Zoytex (will launch on October 1, 2020, once Disney's agreement with Amazon Prime Video LATAM expires) *rest of the countries in Gauese Archipelago (including Manogo, Unikingdom, and Bird Island) (will launch on November 26) *rest of the countries in Jetanie Archipelago (will launch on December 2) *Irnade (will launch on March 31) Notes *when Disney+ was launched in both Netherlands and Gau, Disney+ has a free trial (until November 12) in Gau and Netherlands. *when Disney+ Gau was launched, all Disney Channel shows and all acquired shows on Disney Channel (such as Tamagotchi!, Zombie Dumb and Cookie Run: The Series) along with shows that aired on Toon Disney (formerly ZigZap) were added on Disney+, causing most Disney shows to be removed from most VOD providers (including Sky PerfecTV! on Demand). *in Harris, Disney+ is aided by Canal+. *in Stevia, Disney+ is supported by AMC Networks International Stevia. *In Circlia, Disney+ is supported by Cartoon Network, as well as Belli Studio. *In Indosa, Disney+ has Nat Geo Kids. *In Edonia & Momoland Islandia, Disney+ is supported by YTV. *In the Euro Republics, all shows aired on Disney Channel, Disney Junior and Disney XD can be viewed on the service, along with allshows and movies by FX, FXX, Freeform, and ABC, that are not rated MA16+, meaning shows like “Archer” cannot be viewed on the service, however, they can still be viewed on Hulu. It also has livestreams of Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Freeform, FX and FXX, however, MA16+ shows are blacked out, also, the Simpsons episode “Stark Raving Dad” can be seen on Disney+ in ER. Category:Disney+ Category:Countries lists Category:Lists Category:Upcoming Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries